Kevin Garvey
}} |last="The Book of Nora" |episode= |age = 43 (Season 1) 44 (Season 2) 47 (Season 3)}} Kevin Garvey, Jr. is Chief of Police in Jarden, Texas, a post he also held in Mapleton. He is a complicated man, struggling to keep his family together, to keep his town from descending into chaos, and to keep himself in control... Biography Before the Sudden Departure Before the Sudden Departure, Kevin was a cop under his father's command. He was unhappy in his marriage which resulted in his cheating on his wife, Laurie, with another woman. This happened during the sudden departure, and the woman departed while they were intimate. After the Sudden Departure Season 1 While jogging on October 13th, Kevin comes across a stray dog, who is shot dead by a man from afar. Kevin visits the dog's owner, who does not want it back, saying it ran away three years ago, when her husband disappeared. On her front lawn, Kevin notices a stuffed deer. He is then informed by his deputy, Dennis Luckey, that he is late for the city council meeting regarding the following day's Heroes Day. At the meeting, Kevin warns Mayor Warburton that the Guilty Remnant are likely to appear and provoke the citizens of Mapleton, which the mayor ignores. After having dinner with Jill and her friend Aimee, Kevin agrees to give them his car for the night. Kevin violently wakes up the next morning from a nightmare, during which he ran over a deer. Realizing he slept in, Kevin discovers that Jill never came back home, and that his entire kitchen is destroyed, with scratches on the walls and a broken door. Making it in time for the Heroes Day parade, Kevin confronts Jill, who informs him that she buried the dog he kept in the trunk of his car. During a speech by Nora Durst, members of the G.R. appear; as predicted, the Mapleton residents are angered by their presence and approach, and a violent attack ensues. Kevin and the police force defend the members of the G.R., including Laurie, who was part of the group. Later that night, Kevin sees the dog shooter from the day before at a pub. Too intoxicated to chase him, Kevin instead makes his way to the G.R. cul-de-sac residence, where he confronts Laurie and begs her to come back home. Instead, he is thrown out by the guards. On his way home, Kevin once again sees the deer, in front of his car. Getting out, Kevin asks the deer if it was at his house last night. Suddenly, a pack of wild dogs appear, and devour the deer. The dog shooter stops by Kevin, informing him that these are not their dogs anymore. Kevin asks if he is awake, and the man responds, "You are now." The man starts shooting the dogs, and instructs Kevin to join him. Season 2 He, Nora, his daughter Jill and, adopted daughter Lily move to Miracle, Texas. Even though he is not really happy about this since he and Nora initially wanted to live there for 6 months but she bought a house for 3 million dollars and he had to leave the dog in quarantaine. Around the time of arrival, he is plagued by Patty Levin, who always follows him even though she killed herself. He doesnt tell Nora or anyone else due to thinking he's going insane. The second night in Miracle he and his family are invited by their neighbors for dinner. After that when it's night he started sleepwalking, during that he tried to commit suicide by drowning himself in the pond of the town. During that time the neighbours daughter Evee and her friends stage their departure. He sees that even though he can't remember any of it when he wakes up from his sleepwalking. The only reason he survived his attempted drowning is because a sudden earthquake drained all the water out of the pond. Kevin ends up telling Nora about Patty, but the ends up making her leave him momentarily. Near the end of the season, John Murphy shoots kevin, killing him for a second time. Kevin wakes up in the same hotel as last time, heading downstairs to see that people are singing. He angrily forces the man to tell him how to get out of where he was, which the man tells him to sing. Kevin then proceeds to sing "homeward bound" Season 3 = Trivia *Kevin's cellphone number is 1 (645) 555-0197. *The Garveys' house is located at 6 Vanderdonck Street, Town of Mapleton, County of Westchester, State of New York. Category:Characters Category:Mapletonians Category:Mapleton Police Department Category:Main Characters